The Lovehate story a story of lucas and peyton
by wendykeuh
Summary: this is the love and hate story of lucas and peyton. as we all know peyton didnt need lucas at first but now she does. One Tree Hill all seasons related.
1. Chapter 1: the lovehate story

Love & Hate A love/hate story about lucas & peyton

_Love & Hate A love/hate story about lucas & peyton_

**Note; Dont be a bitch to me because i write bad. I know im not that good in english. I just come from a different country. But people can learn right? Just let me show what i can do here okay?**

Lucas was just a normal boy at highschool. He didnt have that many friends. He was more of an outsider at Tree Hill high. Peyton sawyer ofcourse had alot of friends. She belonged to the popular group of tree hill high. Lucas walked up at the rivercourt with his basketball and started playing with his friends. Suddenly the girl who lucas had a crush on walked by in her, not so long skirt and top. She always showed her tummy. He loved that tummy. Suddenly he was ripped out of his dream. "watcha looking at loser?" the girl was standing infront of him now. Lucas swalowed for a second. "nothing.." he said as he walked away. Peyton seems to understand the message and leaves the court.

Back at home lucas was laying his head bed resting. Suddenly he felt asleep and had a,kinda of, hot dream about peyton. A few hours later he woke up because his mom yelled to get out of his bed. When he was finally awake he walked to the kitchen where his mom was washing the dishes. "its a girl.." she said smiling. Lucas smiled back at her and nodded. "yeahh.." but his smile soon faded. "buts shes the popular girl in tree hill and im just an outsider,mom" he looked at her. "it will all be okay, luke. Trust me." The next day lucas had to go to highschool again. He hoped that he would see peyton and he did. But she blew him off again. "just go away loser." Lucas looked down and walked away. "god, i have a crush on her and i just want to kiss her. thats all i want." He thought to himself. But shes never going to be his…

Class soon ended and lucas walked outside into the hallway. Suddenly he stopped and saw her making fun of lucas by showing a video about Dan scott and his mom. She just laughed at him. "why arent they together loser?" she laughed. "because poor dan scott got married to someone else." The whole school was now laughing at him. He got tears in his eyes because the girl he loved was making fun of him. He just wanted to ran away and he did. He runs down the hallways and walked outside. He just wanted to get away from highschool right now. Nathan saw what happened and ran after him. "luke, stop!" he said as he stopped him. "are you gonna let you play by a girl? God luke, your in love with that girl. Show her your worth more then being your ass kicked." He said as he looked at him. Lucas looked down at him and nodded.

"im sorry nathan. But now i need to go. Shes just making me ill right now." He said as he walked away.

Later that night peyton had been gone to a party with some of her guy friends. What she didnt know was that one of them would rape her. she tried to stop him but it was too late. He was allready inside of her. she pushed and pushed until he got off her. her clothes were all ripped from her and walked away from the party she didnt know where to go to. Suddenly she stopped by lucas his house. He was always so nice to her but why did she always get mad at him? She crawled onto the steps and knocked on his door. Not many moments later he opened the door. "oh god peyton." He looked shocked. " what happened to you?" he looked at her. she just wanted to be safe and hugged him tight. "someone raped me." She was full in tears. "what?" he looked at her. "please can i stay here?" she looked at him and he nodded. "here let me give you a blanket." He said as he wrapped the blanket around her. "u can sleep in my bed if you want. I'll sleep on the floor. No problem.." he said. "no.. its okay i just need someone close to me tonight. U can sleep in the same bed." She said as she looked at him. All he did was nodding. When she layed down with her blanket wrapped around her he walked down the other side of the bed and layed down. "hold me. I just want to be safe." He hold her and looked at her. "your gonna be safe tonight. I promise you that."

**Next updates: **what will happen? Will lucas and peyton get together? Thats for the next update or 2………. :D


	2. Chapter 2: how could u be so mean?

Note; i hope this is going to be a good chapter for you guys

Note; i hope this is going to be a good chapter for you guys. Again, im sorry if there are mistakes in it.

**Chapter 2 – how could u be so mean?**

It was a few days after the raping. Lucas was still worried about peyton and walked up to her when they were at school. "peyton, can i talk to you alone?" peyton looked at him while she was with her friends. "no just go away. I dont want to talk to you." Lucas looked at her. "dont you remember what happened peyton?" he said. "or are you too scared to tell your friends?" he looked at her one more time as his eyes got teary. "okay, i guess i'll be going now.." he said as he wiped his tears,walking away. Peyton watched him walk away from her. ofcourse she knew what happened to her. but she just didnt want to tell her friends. Soon the bell rang and they all got up to go to class.

As soon school was over lucas watched peyton walk by him. He decited to go after her. "have you told your friends what happened?" peyton nodded no and looked next to her. "god,just leave me alone. I dont need you okay?!" lucas looked shocked. "how could u be so mean peyton? And i cared for you.." lucas felt he was getting angry and he decited to go and stand on a bench. "listen up everyone." Everyone gattered around lucas. "i need to tell you guys something. There is this girl named peyton sawyer. God, she doesnt know how beautiful she is. But guess what? She got raped by some guy and i took care of her. but she still is so mean to me. I dont know anymore what i can say to her." her friends were listening and walked over to peyton as she cried. "peyton elizabeth sawyer, be glad that u have friends because i aint got any friends i can count on. Im not that popular as you." He said as he looked at her from the bench. "thank u for listening everyone." He got off the bench and took his backpack. "i think your better off with your friends peyton. Because i know u cant care less about me." He sighed and walked away from her. he loved that curly blonde hairy girl. But only she didnt knew that yet.

On a Saturday morning lucas was getting out of bed to get dressed and to go and get some coffee at the coffeeshop. As he opened the door he saw peyton sitting there. Peyton looked behind her and walked up at him hugging him. Lucas somehow knew what her message was. "its okay peyton. I just want you not to be mean anymore to me." Peyton nodded as she looked at him. "come in." He smiled as she walked inside. He watched her as she goes and sit on his bed. "are you ready to talk about the rape?" he said as she cried. "i cant talk about it." he goes and sits on his knees infront of her hugging her again. "shh its okay peyton. U dont need to talk about it. its okay." He looked at her. "how about we go Monday morning together to school?" peyton nodded and hugged him again. "i feel safe in your arms lucas." Lucas smiled a bit as he hugged her. maybe she was the one for him.. but i guess we will someday see…

Note; okay this was a great chapter to my goodness… as u see at first peyton treated lucas like crap at first, but we all know were as that going to lead huh? :p


	3. Chapter 3:your an outsider,live with it

hiya sorry i'ts been a while i know. So this is chapter 3..thanxx for the reviews.. )  
sorry if there are words missread..

--

As Lucas was laying there with Peyton in his arms,he looked up at the cieling.He sighed to himself knowing that this wouldnever go any further for them.  
he wanted her so bad. she didnt even know. he wakes up from his dream as peyton was moving. he looked down and kissed her head. Peyton felt it eventhough he was still asleep.

The next morning...

Lucas was allready up for a few hours when he was sitting there on the chair watching Peyton asleep. god,she was so beautiful.  
Noone cant even imagine that how much he loved her. but somehow he needs to tell her before its too late. He sipped from his coffee and finally gets up from his seat walking to the side of the bed next to Peyton. he does her hair behind her ears and somehow peyton wakes up because of that.  
she looked at him as she was laying there. "peyton.." Lucas begins to speak. "I know your popular and all that crap but i gotta tell you something. something really important"  
he was still looking at her as she sits up a little. "I love you peyton. I always did...and now since you've noticed me finally.." he looked down at her sighing to himself. he didnt really know anything else to say.

Peyton just listened for a few moments. "I love you too Lucas. and i've noticed you allready. I didnt know where to go when i got raped. I feel safe when im with you." Lucas couldnt believe what he was hearing. he didnt really had that much luck. "really?" he spoke as he looked at her. peyton nodded and smiled holding his hand.  
"so scott,if you wanna kiss me, better do it now before its too late." she said grinning. Lucas gently bends to peyton and kissed her softly on the lips.  
peyton smiled as they looked at eachother again. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." lucas said looking in her eyes. "you dont know how long"  
he laughed. "shut up.." peyton said as she kissed him again. Lucas smiled and soon they were making out. "now i can call you my blondie." he looked at her.

at school...

they walked into the hallways until they got stopped by brooke davis. "well peyton, are you dating an outsider now?" she said looking at the both of them.  
"outsider!" she laughed. peyton felt she was going to get mad. "Go brooke yourself!" she said as she took lucas his hand and walked away from brooke.  
she turned and sticks her middle finger out. Brooke looked shocked. "your maybe dating an outsider peyton but your still the same." brooke yelled after them.  
"bitch." peyton said to herself. "peyton..dont defent me. i can take care of my own." lucas spoke. peyton looked at him in disbelief.  
"yeahh right,sexy.." she smiled and kissed him again before they walked into their classrooms.

note; again a short chapter but i will make bigger chapters soon.. next chapter is going to be...Uhmm i dunno lets see shall we? :D 


	4. Chapter 4 your my worldi wanna marry you

Chapter 4: Your my world,I wanna marry you…

A while later they arrived back home. As peyton puts her bag away lucas watched her smiling.

"what?" she asked curious.

"nothing.." he said with a smile. "I just love watching you."

He deffinatly wanted to marry this girl. Even since he was 14 years old he had a big crush on her.that was never going to change for him. She was his World. He wanted to be with her forever. Lucas knew what he was doing..suddenly out of nowhere he asked her.

"peyton do you wanna marry me?" he asked her looking serious.

Peyton couldnt believe what she was hearing. Instead she started to laugh.

"yeahh right,luke we are 17.." she said looking at him in the eyes. But she knew he was serious.

"your serious right?" she asked him.

"i've never been so serious in my life peyton. I know you since i am 14..Thats a lifetime.I know you are the one for me." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Luke.." she said pulling away. "I cant do this..we are too Young."

She took her bag and looked at him one more time.

"im sorry." She said as she opened the door and ran off closing it again. Lucas just watched the door in tears. He couldnt believe what he just heard. "i cant do this.." he repeated the words in his head. That means so much like a no..she said no. He sighed and layed down in his bed.

A while later peyton still kept walking. Peyton was afraid of getting married. Getting married is a big step for peyton and she was only 17..people dont marry at 17. Why would she get married at 17? Why did he ask her? that were questions that peyton kept repeating in her head. She sighed and went sitting down on a bench on the rivercourt.

As she layed her head down on the bench,looking at the stars,she starts thinking. Peyton had a rough life next to her popular life. She had been raped and the wasnt pleasent to see. But why did lucas had to be there to save her? she blinked for a second. "no,you went to him." Peyton said softly in her mind. "you went to him. You wanted to be saved by him." She let out a sigh and still resting her head on the bench..

Lucas had been sleeping allready for a while when he went into a dream about peyton and him. What would they do when they got married? Have kids? Probably yeahh. But she said no. He sighed as he opened his eyes looking at the cieling. He wanted her,he wanted her really bad.

The only thing peyton could think of is to get away for a while. Out of tree hill. The destination she didnt know…

A while later when she was packing she decited to send lucas a textmessage. "im leaving" she hits send and waited for lucas his answer. But peyton would be allready gone for a while because lucas was in the shower washing his hair..

A few moments later when lucas came out he saw the textmessage of peyton and sighed to himself. "I love you peyton..thats all i can say..Your my World..I still wanna marry you." He sighed again and hits send. Peyton bursts out in tears reading the message.

Note; well well…lucas getting married with peyton at the age of 17? Sounds like naley huh? :p


	5. Chapter 5 : come back to me,peyton

Chapter 5 : come back to me,peyton.

Peyton sat there by her own waiting for the plane to leave. Lucas meant so much to her,but getting married. She knew she was afraid. She was afraid she would get hurt again. As the captain said they needed to put their belts onn peyton sat there with her legs side to side. As the plane took off she looked out of the window. Once she was in the air peyton took out her sketchbook and started to draw.

Back home lucas sighed. He had to go after peyton. But was it too late for them? Lucas didnt understand what the problem was with them getting married. Yeahh they were 17..but so what? Love matters thats what matters for lucas. Lucas got up and and ran to the airport. After he arrived he ran to the desk.

"did a plane took off with a girl named peyton sawyer on it? where did she go to?" he asked to the hostess. The hostess looked at lucas and nodded. "sir,let me check." She checked her computer.

"yes,she took a plane to L.A" the hostess looked at lucas. "okay thank you. Can i have a boardingpass to L.A?" he asked the hostess.she nodded and gave him the boardingpass.

"It will be a few hours before you can go." She said quickly to lucas.

A few hours later…

Lucas was at the plane waiting for the plane to take off. As soon as they took off, lucas started to get nervous.he wanted her so bad. Hes never been so sure in his life. He only wanted her..her curly blonde hair and her green eyes. He wanted her to kiss him again. Thats all he wanted. Tapping with his fingers he sighed looking down.

Peyton arrived a while later in L.A and decited she would just sit there for a while. She took out her sketch she made in the plane. She let out a tear of grieve and looked back. After looking back she walked away and decited to sit down on a bench outside the airport.

Not soon after peyton arrived in L.A lucas ran out of the plane searching for peyton. He looked around in the airport but didnt find her. sighing he started to cry,he missed her so bad. He needed her. he walked outside of the aiport letting a yell out. "peyton!"

but no peyton….

Peyton heard someone call her name and went searching for that voice. Finally when she heard that voice she looked seeing lucas. Lucas looked right back at her.

"peyton…"

That was all he could say right now.

"dont say anything lucas." She said with a small laugh.

"you chasing after me means you love me more then i know." She said still with a small smile.

"see? You know me peyton.I was there for you when you were raped..I saved you from everything that happened to you. Why did you say no?" he asked her looking at her as he was walking closer.

"I..I was afraid,lucas.Im always afraid." She said with tears in her eyes.

"im afraid i would get hurt again. Because since i know you i know your the only one who cares for me." She looked him in the eyes.

"Lucas eugene scott,I love you." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I love you too." He said as he gets closer to her kissing her.

Finally,they are happy again.it meant so much for him to have her back. She was his World.

He looked at her again in the eyes.

"i'll ask it again,peyton." He smiled.

"do you wanna marry me?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I would love to be married to you lucas eugene scott." She said smirking.

Note ; okay,the next chapter will be the last one..because i think it would be for the best because whats the point having so many chapters if you could end with a married couple?


	6. Chapter 6 : always and forever,peyton

Chapter 6 : always and forever,peyton.

It was the day of their wedding. Finally lucas and peyton together. It was what his mom wanted and what his best friend wanted. His best friend,Haley James Scott. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and wondered who it was. He was trying his tux out. As he walked to the door he opened it seeing haley there.

"hi almost-newlywed." She said.

Lucas had to laugh. He was extremely nervous today.

"dont get me even more nervous haley. Im marrying the love of my life remember?" he said smiling in a nervous way.

"yeahh and thats why im here..to help you get dressed." She said smiling.

"wow really? I think i can dress myself." He said in a soft tone.

"well the details dont matter. You have to be perfect." Said haley smiling excitedly.

That was one point haley was right on. He had to be perfect for this day. He looked at haley watching her.

"i cant believe you and nathan are married allready too." He said with a laugh.

"i'll go and get dressed." He said as he turned his back to the bathroom.

As he was dressing himself, he couldnt help himself and thought about peyton. Peyton was and is his number one in life.as he walked out of the bathroom he looked at haley.

"your fine…" haley said.

"except here." She said as she helped him.

"okay now your okay." She said smiling.

"go and get married best friend." She said smiling wide.

Lucas got now even more nervous. He was so anxious to see peyton at the church.

"okay but my car broke down hales."

Haley looked at him with an expression and smiled.

"no problem. I'll get you at the church." She said as she opened the door and walked together with lucas to her car.

A while later lucas arrived at the church together with haley. Everyone was allready sitting down at their Seats and lucas greets everyone who was there. As he walked to the altar he turned his back to the priest until the Music starts. As the Music starts,he looked up seeing peyton walking down the aisle. He couldnt help his tears. He knew she was the one for him. He knew he had to marry her now before it was too late.

As she arrived next to him, she smiled.

"you look great lucas."

Lucas smirked looking at her.

"same for you peyton."

Peyton kinked her eyebrow smiling and then they both looked at the priest who started the wedding.a while later the priest started talking about their vows.

"Lucas,would you please let everyone hear your vows to peyton Elizabeth sawyer?"

Lucas looked at peyton as he holds her hands.

"peyton,from the First day i met you it was love at First sight. I know you hated me at First but you finally gave in to our love the day you were.." he started to break down in tears. "the day you were treated wrong. I will be there for you peyton. I love you, i will always be there for you in sickness and in health."

"peyton? Would you please say your vows?" the priest asked.

"lucas,from the First day i saw you i thought you were a loser.. but when i started to know you after i got treated wrong i started to love you. You rock my World lucas. I love you and i will be there for you in sickness and in health."

Peyton smiled at lucas as she turned her head to the priest again as they exchanged their rings.

Lucas smiled at peyton as he carefully listened to the priest.

"may now i pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. Lucas and peyton scott.you may now kiss the bride."

Peyton laughed as she was being kissed by lucas.

"I love you luke." She said.

"I love you too peyton" he said smiling as he kissed her again.

As they walked down the aisle,everyone clapped in their hands smiling.

Lucas gave one final look at peyton.

"always and forever peyton."

And with those words they lived happily ever after…

Note; okay i hope you enjoyed this. I know i aint such a great writer,but at least i try… I dunno what i will write next..maybe a fanfiction from a movie or something?i dunno..please let me know if you wanna see a story from a movie from me..


End file.
